Pantaphobia
by Entipy of Nothing
Summary: A short storything. I realize that Odo is out of character. Please review.


PANTAPHOBIA

Finally Hanna broke the silence. Looking determinedly at a spot somewhere over Odo's shoulder, she spoke curtly. "When my mother was fifteen, she was raped by a Cardassian. She couldn't do anything. It was the pregnancy that killed her. She died giving birth to me. I was raised by my aunt for the first few years, before she died too, and then I had to fend for myself." Her expression grew cold and resolute, and she swallowed hard. "I am Bajoran! My heart, through and through, belongs to my mother's people!" Then she sighed hopelessly. "The trouble is getting _them_ to believe it. I am a mistake; I should not exist." Hanna's voice was bitter as she indicated the group of Bajorans across the room. Her eyes had a definite Kira-like sheen. "They will not accept me as one of their own. I am called a Cardassian and a bastard, and it hurts me deeply. But what can I do? The Cardassians would certainly treat me much worse."

Odo's expression, as usual, was unreadable, but he seemed uncomfortable. "I cannot speak for the Bajor, or for the Cardassians. But I—"

"But your name? It is Cardassian, is it not?"

Odo sighed deeply. "Yes. My full name, Odo'ital, is Cardassian."

"Nothing. Like myself. We have something in common, Odo'ital."

"However, I do not think of myself as having any association with that race of people, or any other. I am—unique. Sometimes that is a good thing, and sometimes—sometimes I am despised for it. Just for that, for being different. It is the story of so many worlds. Like the old Terran axiom says—history repeats itself."

"How true," Hanna murmured, fiddling with her earring. "The Bajor were deeply wounded by the Cardassians. I can understand my people's trepidation toward me—at first. But they do not even know me!" She glanced at Odo helplessly. "They do not even give me a chance to prove myself, to show them I am just like them, a Bajoran, a victim!"

Odo looked right at her. "And why are you telling me all this?"

She seemed startled. "You just seemed—like someone I could talk to. A friend."

If he had been human, he would have smiled. "I am glad I can be considered a friend by someone I've just met. I hope I won't have reason to break that trust."

"So do I."

The unmistakable sound of Quark's voice broke the tension. "Unique! That's a good one, Odo. Unique! You certainly are that. I could think of a dozen other adjectives to describe you, and unique would certainly be among the most polite—"

Hanna looked up at him. "You could think of only a dozen adjectives?"

"Yes, well, Quark is not exactly what one would call _well-educated_," remarked Odo, rolling his eyes slightly. "If there's one thing to be said for him, it's that he has a head for business."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Quark tightly.

"You would."

Quark seethed. "I don't suppose you're going to order anything."

Odo waved his hand idly in the air. "Oh, I'll just have the _usual_."

"But you never order anything!" Quark said furiously.

The changeling gave him a long look. "And knowing you, you'll probably charge me for it anyway."

"Don't give me any ideas," Quark muttered as he stalked away.

"Friend of yours?" Hanna remarked.

Odo snorted. "About as friendly as a Cardassian, and twice as greedy. If you ask me, he should go back to wherever he came from and leave us all alone."

Quark had evidently been listening in. "I don't take advice from liquids!"

"Do you have to spy on a private conversation just to get some excitement in your life, Quark? You're pathetic," Odo said dismissively. "Don't you have someone to swindle out of their life's savings?"

"Why, is there someone on the station I haven't gotten yet?"

"Knowing you," said Odo, "I doubt it." He turned back to Hanna and resumed their conversation as if nothing had happened. "So how do you happen to know the Cardassian language?"

"Studied it. For diplomatic purposes." She reached up and touched her earring again. "Speaking of which—I have to go. I'll be late for the meeting."

"Of course." Odo got up from the table.

"I'll see you…"

"Perhaps."

Quark poked his nose cheerfully around a column. "Are you _sure_ you wouldn't like to try one of the holosuite programs? They're very good."

"You're disgusting," said Odo for the _n_th time, and left the bar.

2


End file.
